Ezra's secret
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: Hope you guys like this. its not green flame but, got to mix it up sometimes XD
1. Chapter 1

**sorry i have not posted a story in a while. im taking a break from greenflame but i just finished star wars is a fanfic between Ezra and Jai if you watch the show you'll know who Jai is. This is when the rebels are on Lothal….Kai**

 **On the Ghost**

 **Hera** :EZRA GET TO THE BRIDGE NOW

 **Ezra in is cabin** : hera i'm busy what do u need?

 **Hera** : the com system is down we can't contact Sabine, Kanan and Chopper . WELL GET MOVING

 **Ezra in his cabin:** ok hera i'll be right there. Sorry Jai there's a problem with are ship

 **Jai talking over a hologram** : ok Ezra when the problem is fixed call me back.

 **Ezra in his cabin** : ok hey we need your help Jai please meet me in the canteen in Tarkintown tomorrow alone ok.

 **Jai talking over a hologram** : ok Ezra see u soon

 **Ezra in his cabin:** ok once we meet up Zeb is undercover in a nearby system u can stay with us if u want

 **Jai talking over a hologram:** you know Bridger i would like that.

 **Ezra in his cabin** : you know Jai two years ago when i was undercover in the academy i miss hanging with you.

 **Jai talking over a hologram:** yeah Ezra i've missed you two and we are older so.

 **Ezra in his cabin:** ok Jai see u soon.

 **Hera** : EZRA I NEED U NOW THE COMSYSTEM IS FRIED.

 **Jai talking over a hologram:** ezra i need to tell you something

 **Ezra in his cabin:** the hologram shut off, HERA I'M COMING.

Jai's POV

Uhhh dammit the hologram cut out, i didn't get to tell Ezra.i was just laying on my bed in my room. i've always liked ezra since we first meet in the academy, he saved my life and i'm grateful. He saved me and my mom. uhh i have so many questions to ask him when we meet tomorrow,i can't wait. He has been visiting me for awhile but he has not come to see me in the past year or so. We have just been talking through holograms.I have gotten so much older then the last time we saw each other it's crazy i look totally different and i've been working out almost everyday now, just so i could eventually keep up with him. MOM I'M GOING OUT TOMORROW OK, sure honey i'm right here no need to yell my mom said calmly. I've been talking to her about ezra for so long and she is the only one who knows i like him. Not that many people here on lothal date someone from the same gender but it doesn't matter. Oh Ezra i miss you.

 **Back on the ghost**

 **Ezra:** Hera i've been meaning to ask you.

 **Hera** Yes ezra what is it

 **Ezra:** Well Hera ever since i was a spy in the academy a i might of umm.

 **Hera:** Ezra what is it you can tell me anything, i'm here for you always.

 **Ezra:** Ok well it all started back when i was at the academy.(flashback).

Ezra's POV

Dev.. Dev Morgan are you in there, a cute teen said to me, yeah Dev Morgan is in here alright. Ok Jai you ready to lose again today. ...Hours later… HA Jai i told you i would win, well it was a close one, second place isn't that bad, the cute teen said to me. Hehe i lightly punch Jai in the gut Jai punched back. Dev Jai and what was it Zare sir yes sir the young boy said. You three win today challenge, report back to your cabins SIR YES SIR we all said. We all went back to are cabins. I ran off to the side to the the codes i needed to get for are mission. Dev...Dev where are you going, Jai said from a distance. Jai what are you doing here i thought you were going back to your cabin yeah but you didn't come with me. yeah will i have some things to do want to join me he blushed and said sure i've been wanting some alone time with you. First things first Jai you should know my real name, what your name isn't Dev he said shocked. No my real name is Ezra Bridger, hello Jai Kell. ok Ezra so what do you want to go to Jai said blushing. Well Jai after last night what do you want to do.( **Ezra Bridger you did not you were 14 and i didnt know you are Hera said shocked)**. Ok Ezra lets head back to my room, he grabbed my hand and we ran off to his room. Back in his room he tugged of my tank off and pulled me into his bed. He leaned in and he leaded in and press his lips against mine and we.

...end of flashback.

 **Ezra:** yeah so me and Jai had some romance, so what.

 **Hera:** Ezra, number one i thought you had a thing for Sabine, two your gay i should of knowed. And your a Jedi, Jedi can't have relationships you should know this. And lastly are you still in a relationship with Jai?, because if you are i support you always. But now your both 16 so its not weird.

 **Ezra** : yeah Hera i know i was 14 but we had something, something we might still have. Hera i'm going to see Jai tomorrow can he coming back to the ship for a bit, and can you please not tell Kanan he will kill me if he finds out im dating Jai, please Hera for me.

 **Hera:** ok Ezra i will, its are secret but now if you want to see your boyfriend you need to help me fix the comsystem, Kanan and Sabine and Chop are on the moon Raada for a supplies mission. Great work Ezra you fixed the comsystem now we can contact the rest of the family. And Ezra i'm sure Kanan don't care if you have a boyfriend i mean you know about...never mind, i'll keep it a secret.

 **Ezra:** ok thank you Hera really i mean it.

 **Hera:** again great job fixing to system ok Ezra now the rest of the family will come back in a day or two so make the most of the time ok.

 **Ezra:** ok Hera i will.

Ezra's POV

I walked back to my cabin and jumped back into my bed and went to sleep. The night went by very slow i was tossing and turning all night, just thinking that i get to see him again was great. That night had a vision but Kanan was on a mission so i couldn't talk to him. My vision was about a force sensitive teen on lothal but i could not tell who it was. I yelled to the bridge HERA I'M GOING OUT I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT. Hera came down to my room and said ok Ezra be safe and i want you to pick up a meiloorun for me. Ok hera i'll get one, and one last thing im going to tell Jai i'm a Jedi i think he should know. Hera said camily ok it's your decision so. I took a speeder into Tarkintown and parked it in a back alley. The small town looks the same as it always did. I was nervous to carry my lightsaber on me because you never know where the empire is. Walking through the farmers market i see a familiar face. It's Jai, i race towards him. He raced towards me too and embraced me with a hug. He says to me what happend to your face, he touched my two scares i got from fighting the inquisitor. Long story Jai. We walked down the Market and saw a stormtrooper . I tug his hand and pull him into a alleyway, so Jai there are somethings i should probably tell you. He looks at me a bit concerned, anything Ezra what is it i pull him into a old abandoned house. I take out my lightsaber. Jai my master told me this when i first got this, Ezra Bridger this weapon is your life. I put my saber in his hands Jai my life is in your hands. Jai looks at me Ezra i..i don't understand, he gives me my sabar back and i ignited it. Oh Ezra you're a..a Jedi i've always know there was something special about you the cute teen said to me. He hugged me and said i don't care if your a Jedi you're my Jedi. i placed my saber back in his hands and repeated myself. He now ignited it, the green glow lit up the darkish spot we were in. i heard a trooper walk by Jai turned my lightsaber off the stormtrooper looked are way i pulled Jai out if the ruined house into another alleyway. We were so close to be more comfortable we were hugging and Jai kissed me. The trooper flashed his light on us and grabbed Jai's arm, the trooper ran off with Jai. i chased after them but lost them. I got spotted by another trooper he said hult what do you think your doing. He pointed his blaster at me, i reached for my lightsaber but i forgot Jai had it. They started to shoot at me i avoided them then took out my blaster Kanan gave me and shot at them. I jumped to the roof of the nearby house Jai...Jai where are you, i herd my cyber crystal sing. And in my vision i saw my lightsaber ignite. I could sense my saber near. I jumped down from the roof and took a left. To my surprise i saw it, Jai i yelled he looked at me he he, my saber he was using it. I ran towards him Ezra NO he screamed AHHH i was shot in the arm but i stumbled to my boyfriends side, he seemed to be blocking the troopers shots with my saber and i fainted. I woke up in Jai's twin size bed, he was looking at me very concerned and my arm was all bandaged up. I mumbled Jai Jai are you there.

Jai's POV

Ezra im..im here anything i'm here what do you need. He mumbled to me please stay. Anything for you, i'll stay. Ezra was just in his briefs so i could easily bandage his wounds i don't know if he knew that. So i took off my shirt and pants so i was just in my briefs and got into bed with Ezra. He wrapped his arms around my chest. Ezra, its ok now i'm here with you always. I drifted off to sleep right next to him. I woke up the next morning to the feeling someone was watching me. I looked over and saw my own mother looking at me MOM what are you doing get out of here. My mom looking at me a smiled. She slowly left my room. It was no later the 8 o'clock. I nudged my boyfriend to get up. i herd his com go off, spector six where are you Ezra are you out there. I picked up his come yeah sorry Ezra is umm Ezra is still sleeping sorry. The com answered back who is this where is Ezra. this is Jai, Jai Kell a friend of Ezra's don't worry he is safe with me. The oh it's you Jai ok Ezra could of told me he was going to sleep over, well anyways when he wakes up tell him to report to me ok. The com shut off, i didn't even get a name but it's ok. Ezra moaned Jai? Jai? Where am I and why does my arm hurt?! Ezra you don't remember? No but i do remember you using my lightsaber to save me , speaking of lightsaber where is mine Jai the blue haired teen said to me? Oh yeah your lightsaber, with one hand Ezra used the force and it flied across the room into his hand. Show of , Ezra blused. Ahh my arm Jai what happened to me yesterday. Well Ezra we kinda got split up while meeting and umm you might of got shot. Yeah Jai i know that what happend with you and my lightsaber well Ezra, that's for me and you not to find out. So is your arm feeling any better? Well yeah it is Jai thanks for asking he said, Ezra put down is saber and dug his head into my shoulder. I kissed his forehead then Ezra got on top of me lying on my body. Oh Ezra so you want to do this, we haven't done this in two years. And the door isn't even locked. Ezra turned around and locked the door with the force. Is this better he said, then with the force he pulled down my briefs and exposed my c**k. I pulled down Ezra's underwear too. My c**k was three times bigger than his . Ok Ezra you want to do it, he blushed and nodded. He was still on top of me and with the force a condom and some lube flew out of my dresser and in his hand. He gave me the condom but i through the condom on the floor let's go raw like we used to. Ezra looks at me and starts to suck me. Ezra said yeah lets go raw i've missed your c**k and your c**k alone. As he sucks my d**k i moan oh Ezra i love you. His warm mouth feels good on my d**k he chokes a little. Ok Ezra we have warmed up a little you ready for some action, Ezra on top of me shakes his head and drools a bit on me. He sits in my d**k and it goes up is a*s i know he loves it. I shove my d**k in and out of my cute boyfriend and he moans in pleasure. Oh Jai keep..keep.. Going i...i love it Ezra said. Ezra just cummed all over my stomach i licked some up as i kept f*****g him. I took my d**k out of Ezra and applied more lube. I suck it back in him he moaned keep going Jai. i cummed all in him, i took my d**k out of him just like old times right the blue haired teen said to me, yeah Ezra just like old times but now better. I kissed him one more time on the lips. I put my briefs back on so did Ezra. still in me we just layed there hugging each other. Ezra reaches for his com, Hera im here sorry i didn't tell you i was sleeping over i kinda got shot and well need me say no more. Ok spector six once you get better return to the ghost and don't forget my fruit. Ok Hera i will, the cute teen said he turned his com off and looked at me.

Ezra's POV

Uhhhhh i dug my head into my boyfriends shoulder, do i have to go back I'm sick of all my issues on the ghost. Well my worried looking boyfriend turned his head and said well Ezra you are welcome to stay with me. Yeah Jai i would but i cant you are welcome to stay with me on the ghost for a couple of days you can help us on missions im sure Hera will be fine with that. Jai turned his head and pulled me out of bed he looked at me and said let's go shower i nodded my head. I tripped and fell of Jai we were both on the floor and we were both in are underwear he helped me up off the floor. Thanks Jai i wrapped my arm around his shoulder and i put my hand on his chest. We walked to his bathroom and he turned on his shower. He pulled down my underwear and he pulled down his we got in the shower the ghost does not have warm water is was nice. My arm was still wrapped around him with my hind on his chest. We got out of the shower and i put my briefs and my orange jumpsuit he put his clothes back on too. He helped me walk out of his room. The cute teen said mom this is Ezra, he is umm my boyfriend. I waved, hi . Jai helped me sit down, his mom said hi Ezra how are you feeling. I've been better. Well sorry we should get going Jai is going to stay with me for a few days is that ok? She said yes of course as long as he returns alive she said chuckling. Very funny ok Jai let's get going. He helped me up and i wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we left his house. Ok Jai we need to pick up a meiloorun for Hera. have any clue where we can find on? My arm was feeling better i was able to walk normally now. Jai thanks for helping me, he blushed and grabbed my hand. We slowly walked down to the market and lucky there was one meiloorun left. I gave him the credits and we walked away. Jai was holding my hand, i blushed. I reached for my com Hera i'm coming back to the ghost need anything else? She replied no Ezra but Everyone is on there way back so get back quick and fulcrum is about to give use a mission tomorrow morning. Kanan says this mission may or may not involve you. Ok, spector six out, Jai let's hurry i grabbed his hand and ran with him to my parked speeder. My arm is still wasn't all better so i told Jai to drive. We started to drive in down a beautiful field on Lothal, i wrapped my arms around his waist and just hugged him while he drives. We drove through beautiful scenery for about an hour till we reached the ghost. Jai helped me off the speeder and we walked inside the ship. Hera Hera im back she raced down to the bay and said welcome back Ezra i gave her the meiloorun she wanted, thanks Ezra she said you going to introduce me she said laughing. Yeah sorry Hera this is Jai Kell. Oh this is the Jai you have been talking about to me nice to meet you Hera said. My boyfriend said nice to meet you too, ezra said i could stay aboard the ship for awhile is that ok? Hera responded we don't have anywhere for you to sleep. I quickly cut in i don't mind sharing a bed Hera, well just remember Ezra you share a room with Zeb but i'm sure it will be fine hera said concerned. Its all fine Hera trust me, Jai wants to help on some of are missions. I showed Jai to my room and put an extra brown and grey jumpsuit get changed please. Jai nodded his head. I went up to the bridge Hera i hope Jai can be useful in are missions yeah Hera me too. I went back to my room and Jai was in the new jumpsuit i put out for him. Jai you look so hot in that. He blushed thanks Ezra you look hot too. I shut the door to my cabin, its late Jai lets go to bed. I jumped up to the top bunk so did Jai he pulled the sheet over us and went to bed. I woke up around midnight to see Jai's arms wrapped around my chest, i kissed his head and wrapped my arms around his chest and feel asleep next to Jai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Jai's POV

Ok Ezra now that we have a mission what are we going to do for the rest of the day. Ezra looks at me and shrugs i don't know what do you want to do he says to me playfully. I shake my head i don't know, Ezra looks at me and says i know you don't have a gun let's go get you one. He grabs my hand and yells HERA IM TAKING THE PHANTOM BE BACK LATER TONIGHT, she replies ok ezra don't crash it. We ran to the ship, ok Ezra where can we get me a gun, he replies Vizago. We don't have the credits to buy you on tho so it looks like we have to do a mission for him it will be quick i promise Ezra said to me convincingly. I look at him ok but didn't Hera say Fulcrum may have a mission for you. The blue haired teen looks back at me and says yeah she did say that but i think we should do this it wont take that long. Ok well let's go, Ezra turns autopilot on and sits next to me. He gives me his gun you can use this for now Ezra says, thank you Ezra i won't lose it.

Ezra's POV

Ok Jai we are almost there, you nervous? He looked back and said no not really i have a Jedi protecting me i'll be fine. I blush, thanks Jai. i get up from sitting next to Jai and turn autopilot off and start steering the ship. I land it behind some rocks and take Jai's hand lets go, we get up and walk out to Vizago outpost, Vizago says looking for work you two, yeah we are got any for us? Vizago turns around and says yes i do, oh Ezra Bridger why are you looking for some work. Jai cuts in we need some credits, vizago laughs ok ok i got something for you he says. Great is the job on Lothal, Vizago says yes it is, here your job, the empire is building a new factory 12 clicks north from here i have a bunker under the construction site, in the bunker i have a data pad with imperial docking codes for star destroyers. find that pad and bring it to me i'll pay five thousand credits for it. Seems easy enough why are you having us do it? Vizago looks at me and says i'm not going because i can't get in and out of the site i know you two can. Fair enough on last thing can u share the codes with me once we get the pad. Vizago laughs and says well if you come back alive i'll think about it. Jai says ok Vizago we will get the pad. I flew the ship back to the Ghost, of Hera no damage done, she yells OK EZRA THANKS. I yelled back ME AND JAI ARE GOING INTO TOWN WE WILL BE BACK SOON. we took the speeder back to Vizago's place. I look at him ok Vizago we are ready to get going he looks at me and says 12 clicks that way he points north don't keep me waiting Jai said we won't.

Jai's POV

Ezra was driving the speeder so i wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. Within an hour we arrived to the construction site. Ezra what do you think they are going to be making here this factory is huge. He looks at me i don't know i hope nothing dangerous. We park the speeder behind a big rock. Ezra whispers we need to be stealthy ok, i shake my head in agreement. Ok Ezra we need to locate the entrance to the bunker, probe droid get down Ezra says, we crouch next to a rock. Did it see use, Ezra said well we are still alive so no. we need to get into the factory how, i was hoping Ezra had an answer. Ezra look over there, there was a group of civilians working on the factory's roof. Ezra took my and and we ran to the group of people. I picked up a hammer and started to work with the rest of the group, Ezra looks at me and says Jai hide you gun i put it on safety and put it in my pocket, thank god it was big enough. A sargent walked by and had all the workers line up, men we need this factory roof to be done in one hour or, an inquisitor walked in he said listen up if this place isn't fully operation by the end of the night there will be a problem, he ignited his saber and pointed at the group. I looked at Ezra what are we going to do we have an inquisitor watching us this mission just got ten times harder. He looks at me and says Jai calm down its ok he pulled his lightsaber out of this pocket, your safe with me. I take a deep breath ok i trust you. The group quickly worked in the roof and in ten minutes it was finished. The inquisitor looks around good job men now get this factory operational. Ezra we need to find in entrance to the bunker the sun is about to set. Me and Ezra split from the group and bolt across the factory, we hid behind a broken conveyor belt. The inquisitor had lined everyone up again, but we were not in the line. Ezra look i pointed to a old metal hatch a few feet away from us, there that's it. I'll keep guard while you try to get into the underground bunker. Ezra ran to the old hatch and started to open. Then the inquisitor yell two are missing where are they, the group of workers looked around in confusion, Ezra said got it, i ran over to him and we entered the old bunker. But there was a drop, the door to the bunker shut and me and Ezra fell down into the bunker.

Ezra's POV

Jai Jai where are you it's so dark i was on the ground, i hear a voice saying over here, i take out my tiny flashlight and turn it on, i saw a familiar figure. I raced over, Jai was on the ground, it was freezing down here, Jai was shaking. I helped him up he put his arm around my shoulder. He turned on his flashlight too. We wondered around the bunker for a while till we found a small room. I kicked the door, it was locked. Jai looks at me and says what are we going to do. I take out my lightsaber and cut the down in half. I walk in first, the green glow of my saber lights up the dark room. Jai wraps his arms around me as we walk through the room we look for the datapad, Jai whispers where is it i can't see it. Its ok Jai we will find it im sure of it. We stumble into a large desk, here let's look here. Jai unwraps his arms around me and we start ripping through this desk. Here i see it Jai exclaims, i walk over to where he is, nice work Jai, not the bigger problem we need to get out of this bunker without this inquisitor seeing us. He looks at me and says i have an idea, but if it goes wrong we will need to be ready to fight. I trust you Jai whats the plane. He whispers ok once we find a way out of this place then we will climb to the roof of this place and. I cut in i have a better plane, i see some detonators over there, you climb to the roof with the detonators i'll get the civilians to safety, we can't let whatever is going to be produced here get produced. Jai says ok great plane with this detonators we are going to hopefully kill the inquisitor and blow up this factory. Yup let's move. We wandered back to where we entered the bunker, i unzipped the top of my jumpsuit and put the datapad in my suit, Jai looked at me and blushed. Ok lets go, we slowly opened the metal hatch. I grabbed Jai and force jumped out of the bunker. Then i jumped up to a catwalk close to the roof of the factory. Ok Jai plant the detonators on the roof, the climb up on the roof and i'll be waiting outside. He nodded his head i'll go get the workers out of here, i jumped back down off the catwalk. I quickly ran to were the workers were being held, the sun had set, and the inquisitor said if this factory was not operational by sunrise or we will have to pay. I ran over to the workers, are you guys prisoners? A man stepped up to me and said yes we where taken from are homes here on lothal, another said i want to see my family again. I calmed them ok ok i'll get out of here you need to listen to me tho. Ok follow me, there was about 20 workers and we ran to the exit, a supervisor was on the catwalk and yelled HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING. I screamed NOW the detonators went off Jai set them off. We all ran out the exit and into safely. The workers ran out into the fields. Jai Jai where are you then around the corner of the ruined factory i herd HELP EZRA Pleas… i ran to the side of the factory the inquisitor had Jai, his red blade next to his neck. LET HIM GO, the inquisitor smirked and said make me. He said i am the tenth brother who do you think you are, i took out my saber and ignited, i am the one you're looking for not him LET HIM GO. he dropped Jai and raced towards me. I blocked low then high, his form was not like the other inquisitors. Jai just layed on the ground lifeless. He then ignited his other blade and through his spinning saber at me i blocked it and it went back to him. He yelled WHO IS YOUR MASTER. None of your business i yell he kept attacking me and i kept blocking. I swung my saber at him and he blocked it , with the force i pushed him back and raced over to Jai. hey hey are you ok he turned around and looked at me and said i've been better. Jai took out his gun and said duck, he fired the blaster and it hit the inquisitor's lightsaber. it had sparks flying out of it, he backed up. Thanks Jai. i got up and turned around Jai was sitting next to me. I yelled at him want more? He raced back at me. His saber was smoking, i blocked low then high the with one fatal swing i cut the bottom of his saber off. He only had one blade to fight me with. He backed up and ran towards the field i was about to chase him, Ezra stop you won, its ok Jai said calmly. A tie had just taken off in the distance, it probably was the inquisitor. I helped Jai up he slipped something into his pocket but i didn't care. He was limping so i picked him up bridal style and carried him back to are speeder. We have the datapad let's go back and get are credits. I got on the speeder and started to drive back, Jai asked me Ezra who was that guy, well Jai those guys are called inquisitors me and Kanan have killed three of them already and they just keep coming. He looks at me and says well at least we held our own against him. I look at him yeah i guess we do. He hugged while i was driving. We got back to the outpost and saw Vizago, he said have the data pad, i gave him the pad yes we do. Vizago said good good he gave Jai the credits, Jai said thanks. I looked at him and said let's go, i helped him back on the speeder and we headed back to the ghost. It was the middle of the night when we returned to the ship. I carried Jai back into the ship he was passed out, i took off his jumpsuit and laid him down in bed and put the covers over him he was still shaking. I walked out of my room, EZRA BRIDGER WHERE WERE YOU Hera and Kanan said together. Well we are low on food fuel and medical supplies so i got us some credits and Kanan we need to talk. Kanan said yes we do i cut him off you know how we just killed those inquitors well there is another i just fought him, but he got away. Hera said well good job with the credits, Kanan cut in Ezra what was this inquitor like, well he was the tenth brother he said and i cut his saber in half so clearly he is not the strongest. But without Jai i would of be killed. Also i reached into my pocket and pulled out the bleeding cyber crystal. Kanan's jaw dropped, he said Ezra how did you get that. Well Jai did he shot the inquisitor's saber and knocked the crystal out i just finished the job by cutting in in half. And he had the crystle in his pocket i just took it out. Kanan i think Jai might be force sensitive, he would be older than i was when he started his training but. Kanan said Ezra i am your master but if you want me to train Jai you must help, training you was hard enough but having two padawans i..i need to think about this, Plus where would he stay on the ship we don't have enough rooms. He can stay with me, i don't care sharing a bed. Kanan looks at me and says still i need to think about this go to bed and let me think ok. Sure Kanan thank you he gave me the crystle back and said hold on to this for me ok. Ok good night. I ran to my room Jai was sitting up in bed and said Ezra i i cut him off lets go to bed, Zeb was still out on his mission i striped and was just in my briefs. I put my saber and the crystal on the table. Jai pulled me into be and hugged me, he kissed me on the lips and said i love you Ezra, i love you to i whisper into his ears. Jai was awake next to me his body was touching my i could feel he had a boner his dick was touching my stomach through his underwear. Jai he was looking into my eyes, i went under the covers and pulled Jai's underwear down.

Jai's POV

He pulled down my underwear, Ezra let's switch it up, i pulled down his underwear and started to suck his c**k. Ezra said oh Jai you want my d**k, i shook my head i just want to suck you, maybe i'll take you d**k tomorrow. I kept sucking his c**k, it was tiny compared to my but it was ok. He moaned i kept sucking him and he loved it. I usually don't do this Ezra usually sucks me and i f**k him. Ezra said im Im c****g he c***d right in my mouth and swallowed his load, he moaned. Like that Ezra, he nodded. I hugged Ezra and put my head on his chest, Ezra can i stay with you longer then for a few days. He looks at me and says yes you can i would love that, he rolled over on top of me and kissed me. I rolled him over and hugged him and he hugged back i pulled the covers over use, Ezra was shaking. I shared my body heat with him and we slowly drifted off to sleep, and i drifted off to sleep. I woke up late a night and heard people talking outside are cabin, they were talking about turning off the heat, it got really cold that night but ezra's warm body kept me warm. I woke up the next morning Ezra was still sleeping i get out of my bunk and saw a lasan standing in front of me. He looked at me and said you don't have pants on, i looked down and blushed sorry Zeb was it. Zeb looked at me and said so you and Ezra what's the deal, well we are long time friends and he said i could stay and do some missions with the crew. Zeb said so you two sleep together in the same bunk he walked over and pulled the covers of Ezra's sleeping body, in your underwear, im not dumb really. I look at him well it was hot last night and we were so tired. He looks at me and says ok ok, and what is your name you know mine. Jai, Jai Kell is my name i guess we are roommates now. He sighs and says great now i gave another teenage boy sharing a room with me. It's not that bad, i shake Ezra he mumbles what what im up and jumped out of the bunk, Zeb what are you doing here, he replied trying not to look down. Ezra looks at Zeb and said get use to it ok. Zeb just walked out of the room, Ezra hugs me and says great way to get up. I laugh well it could be worse. I walk over to where are jumpsuits are and though Ezra's at him let's get changed shall we. i slipped my on, so did Ezra, you know Ezra, what would i do without you. He said i don't know i'm just glad you're here i felt so lonely when we were a part. I agree Ezra. Hera yells down to are room THE MISSION TO SEELOS IS CANCELLED. I look at Ezra and smile.


End file.
